The Test
by Sayuuki-Chan
Summary: Jawaban jawaban para member EXO-K jika ulangan harian (ini fiksi, jangan samaain sama real life)
1. Chapter 1

**The Test**

 **Rate : All age**

 **Genre : Humor, Comedy**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer : EXO-K milik S.M Ent. dan Tuhan, Story : Imyme700**

 **Warning : fanfict ini bukan punya author, author re-post dari web sebelah, link originalnya dibawah**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **SM ACADEMY DAILY TEST**

 **PASSING RATE : 80%**

 **TIME : 60 minutes**

 **START NOW !**

* * *

 **First Question : Pendidikan Kewarganegaraan**

Dalam konsep negara demokrasi kedaulatan berada di tangan, …

 **Answer :**

 **Suho :** Yang Kuasa

 **Baekhyun :** *tangannya lagi sibuk benerin eyeliner*

 **Chanyeol :** eh ? bukan tangan gue loh,. Suer deh gue ga bawa keaulatan V(0.0)V

 **D.O :** Kai, kamu yang bawa ya ? *nengok Kai pake derp face*

 **Kai :** meneketehe,.. =_=

 **Sehun :** um,. Bentar aku tanya Luhan-hyung dulu #sms lulu

* * *

 **Second Question : Matematika**

Satu kilogram jeruk harganya 1500 dan satu kilo apel harganya 3000. Jika si Amat membeli 2 kilo jeruk dan 3 kilo apel maka dia harus membayar, …

 **Answer :**

 **Suho :** -sama dengan jawaban D.O-

 **Baekhyun :** -sama dengan jawaban D.O-

 **Chanyeol :** -sama dengan jawaban D.O-

 **D.O :** WHAT? 0.0 sejak kapan jeruk 1 kilo harganya 1500? Ngaco nih yang bikin soal!

 **Kai :** itu si Amat masi punya utang ama gue sempet2nya beli jeruk ama apel,! *nyamperin si Amat*

 **Sehun :** kata abang yang jualan kemaren si Amat ngutang jadi belom bayar,..

* * *

 **Third Question : Biologi**

Paus merupakan hewan mamalia, paus bernapas dengan, …

 **Answer :**

 **Suho :** dengan seizin Yang Maha Kuasa

 **Baekhyun :** hidung

 **Chanyeol :** dengan sendirinya

 **D.O :** *sibuk browsing harga jeruk terupdate*

 **Kai :** dengan susah payah

 **Sehun :** loh, sejak kapan mamanya lia pelihara paus?

* * *

 **Fourth Question : Fisika**

Hitunglah kecepatan ingus yang memiliki massa 50 kg dan volume 100 m3 yang keluar melalui lupang hidung dengan diameter 1 cm !

 **Answer :**

 **Suho :** WTF

 **Baekhyun :** =_=

 **Chanyeol :** LOL

 **D.O :** _

 **Kai :** KEPO LU!

 **Sehun :** … … , (°_°)

* * *

 **Fifth Question : Geografi**

Indonesia terletak di antara dua benua yaitu Asia dan Australia dan dua samudra yaitu Hindia dan Pasifik. Sedangkan samudra Pasifik adalah samudra terluas si dunia. Di manakah letak gunung Kelud ?

 **Answer :**

 **Suho :** di hatimu,.. ©

 **Baekhyun :** dimana~ dimana~ dimana~,… *nyanyi Alamat Palsu*

 **Chanyeol :** kemaren sih masi di perempatan sono, sekarang tauk deh,…

 **D.O :** di deketnya pasar sayur kali,.

 **Kai :** 11°LU-50°LS 190°BT-205°BB, udah sampe pertigaan belok kiri,..

 **Sehun :** aduh,. Kemaren gua taruh dimana ya? *ngebongkar lemari*

* * *

 **Sixth Question : Sejarah**

Siapakah yang menandatangani teks Proklamasi ?

 **Answer :**

 **Suho :** Soekarno-Hatta

 **Baekhyun :** *lirik jawaban suho* "hyung, itu bukannya nama bandara ya?"

 **Suho :** "eh?" *coret Soekarno-Hatta*

 **Baekhyun :** *diem2 tulis Soekarno-Hatta* :-]

 **Chanyeol :** bukan saya pak,.. bener deh,.

 **D.O :** loh itu kapan fansigningnya? gua juga mau ikuutt,…,~

 **Kai :** *nandatanganin lembar jawaban*

 **Sehun :** *celingak-celinguk bingung mau jawab apa akhirnya ikut2an nandatanganin lembae jawab*

* * *

 **Seventh Question : Kimia**

H20 + C12H22011 + zat warna - …  
Hasil dari reaksi di atas adalah,…

 **Answer :**

 **Suho :** C12H24012

 **Baekhyun :** '…'

 **Chanyeol :** I don't care~e-e-e-e-e,… *nyanyi sambil joget 2NE1*

 **D.O :** sirup

 **Kai :** yang aku tau, aku + kamu = cinta ©.. hehehe

 **Sehun :** bubble tea ( **..** ^_^ **..** )

* * *

 **Eight Question : Bahasa Inggris**

A : I'm so ashamed! I fell in front of my favorite girl !  
B : …

The suitable sentence to complete the dialog is …

 **Answer :**

 **Suho :** yes

 **Baekhyun :** ok! You 'gubrakk' l 'geblakk' *?*

 **Chanyeol :** LOOOOOL,…XD

 **D.O :** D_O !

 **Kai :** *ngelus2 jidat si 'A'*

 **Sehun :** my name is sehun

* * *

 **Ninth Question : Astronomi**

Disebut apakah fenomena saat Matahari, Bulan dan Bumi dalam satu garis lurus ?

 **Answer :**

 **Suho :** Rapat Anggota Tahunan

 **Baekhyun :** ngantri zakat

 **Chanyeol :** mau balapan lari

 **D.O :** di Matahari lagi ada obral spesial lebaran :3

 **Kai :** lagi dihukum gara2 telat tuh,…

 **Sehun :** ngantri beli bubble tea

* * *

 **Tenth Question : Pendidikan Jasmani**

Seorang pemain sepak bola bisa mendapat kartu merah dari wasit apabila,…

 **Answer :**

 **Suho :** kartu kuning dan kartu hijau sudah habis

 **Baekhyun :** lupa belum pake eyeliner

 **Chanyeol :** sang wasit tidak bawa kertu remi :p

 **D.O :** tidak punya SIM dan STNK

 **Kai :** maen sepak bola sambil topless *emangnya elu*

 **Sehun :** *buka sms dari Luhan* melakukan pelanggaran

* * *

 **TIME IS OVER**

 **EXOPlanet EXOPlanet EXOPlanet EXOPlanet EXOPlanet EXOPlanet EXOPlanet**

 **SM ACADEMY DAILY TEST**

 **RESULT :**

 **Suho :** 5% **  
Baekhyun :** 9% **  
Chanyeol :** -20% **  
D.O :** 10% **  
Kai :** 1% **  
Sehun :** 10%

 **EXOPlanet EXOPlanet EXOPlanet EXOPlanet EXOPlanet EXOPlanet EXOPlanet**

* * *

Sekali lagi author bilang fanfict ini bukan punya author, author cuma re-post dari web sebelah. gamshabnida, udah baca fanfict re-post ini.

 **Real Author -** **  
**

**Original Story - THE TEST :  
** story/view/486266/3/sm-academy-is-this-real-or-not-comedy-indonesian-exo-hunhan


	2. NOTICE

Ekhem, sebelumnya Sayuuki mau bilang, ini fanfict bukan punya Sayuuki,, ini fanfict punya author aslinya yaitu **Imyme700**.  Dan untuk semuanya yang membaca fanfict post an Sayuuki tolong lihat warningnya dulu karena sebagian besar fanfict post an Sayuuki itu re-post dan translate dari fic bahasa inggris..

Dan langsung ke intinya, mungkin Sayuuki tidak pantas untuk melanjutkan fanfict ini, tapi karena ada yang meminta untuk di buat lagi dan author asli hanya membuat fanfict ini dalam oneshoot, untuk kepuasan para readers, sayuuki ingin melanjutkan fanfict ini. . .,,

Maaf jika ada yang keberatan dan tidak suka dengan ide Sayuuki, kalau memang menggangu bisa di selesaikan baik baik, sekali lagi maaf.


End file.
